warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Schakalstern
Schakalstern (Englisch: Jackalstar) ist ein hagerer, schneller Kater mit hellem langen cremefarbenen Fell, so wie grünen Augen von denen eines fehlt. Charakter wird überarbeitet Auftritte Aufbruch Er ist der WindClan Anführer und mit den anderen Clans bei der Vertreibung des DonnerClans beteiligt. Er hat keine Skrupel Rehjunges zutöten, um seiner Forderung Nachdruck zu verleihen. Einen etwas später folgenden Kampf mit Rauchpelz, der ihn fast das letzte Leben gekostet hätte, konnte er nur abwehren in dem er sich von seinem Clan hatte Schützen lassen. Ein Auge hat er bereits verloren, als er Kojotenstern am Weg zum Mondsee mit einer Patrouille abfängt, er wird abfällig ihr gegenüber und beleidigt sie als Hauskätzchen Brut. Als er merkt, dass der DonnerClan weg ist wie er es verlangte, verfolgt er sie und Kojotenstern stellt sich ihm in einem Zweikampf, den er dank Laubkralle gewinnen konnte. Er paart sich vor seinem ganzen Clan gegen Kojotensterns willen mit ihr. Kurz darauf werden er Kojotenstern und Laubkralle von einem Blitz getroffen und landen beim SternenClan dort sehen sie sich Blaustern, Feuerstern, Riesenstern und Kurzstern gegenüber. Riesenstern etnschuldigt sich zunächst bei Kojotenstern und Kurzstern verbannt ihn und seinen Stellvertreter in den Wald der Finsternis. Rückkehr Er wird mehrfach erwähnt zum einen von Kojotenstern beim Stamm des tobenden Sturmes, als Nacht mit Sternen fragt wo der Vater ihrer Jungen sie. Sie erklärt es und auch Regen und Nachtigall, dass wenn sie nicht hören und so leben wie es der Stamm der ewigen Jagd wünscht sie in diesem Wald landen und nicht bei ihren ahnen. Als Maus die in den Himmel guckt und Kojotenstern zusammen mit Sandjunges, Schneejunges und Salbeijunges das neue Territorium des BlitzClan erreichen, denkt Amselflug zu nächst an ihn als sie das Fell von Salbeijunges sieht. Kojotenstern kann verhindern dass sie zerfetzt wird. Es wird deutlich dass durch sein Verhalten seine Tochter eine schwere Bürde zu tragen hat. Neuanfang Folgt... Schakalsterns Traum Dieses Buch wird aus seiner Sicht und der von Kojotenstern geschrieben. '''Im Prolog' trifft er zunächst auf Rehjunges welche ihm sagte, sie heiße nun Rehgsang und ihn fragt was sie ihm getan habe. Er Entschuldigt sich bei ihr und erklärt er wüsste es selber nicht. Sie führt ihn zu den anderen und auf seine Frage warum sie Rehgang heiße, erklärt sie, dass der SternenClan ihr den Namen gab, den sie bei ihrer Kriegerzeremonie erhalten hätte. Sie sagt auch es stünde ihr nicht zu über ihn zu urteilen. Sie findet es aber verwerflich was er getan hat. Kurz darauf trifft er auf Kojotenstern, Kurzstern, Riesenstern, Blaustern und Feuerstern und Kurzstern schickt ihn und Laubkralle in den Wald der Finsternis. Er ist entsetzt und verwirrt als er den Wald sieht und ruft nach einer anderen Katze. Keine Reaktion unsicher läuft er los. Dabei wird klar, dass er seine Gefühle nicht mehr im Griff hatte und er fragt sich wie er sich nur so hatte gehen lassen können und Rehgesang ermordete. Es wird ganz klar, dass seine Gefühle sein denken und Handeln bestimmten und es tut ihm wirklich leid. Er schreit im Wald der Finsternis seine Verzweiflung und seine Trauer weit hinaus und auch dass ihm alles leid tut.'' Im '''Kapitel 1' sieht man ihn als Junges bei Kältehauch im Ältestenbau sitzen die ihm eine Geschichte erzählt. Sie handelt vom Kampf mit dem Wald der Finsternis und dem Verhältnis von Kurzstern und Feuerstern nachdem Schakaljunges ihr Frischbeute brachte. Er ist nach der Geschichte ziemlich aufgeregt, bis ihn seine Mutter Sandfell ruft und ihm erklärt er müsse schlafen gehen. Kurz darauf erklärt sie ihm das Efeustern seinen Vater bei einem Grenzkampf getötet hat und er im SternenClan wandelt. Beide sehen wie ein Stern aufleuchtet und weitere folgen.'' Im '''Kapitel 3' necken ihn Federflocke und Finsterflocke etwas, ehe er zu seiner Schülerzeremonie geht. Seine Mentorin wird Finsterflocke. Beide verlassen das Lager um das Territorium zu erkunden.'' Stammbaum thumb|center Sonstiges Folgt... Bilder Schakalstern2.png Schakalstern.png Ich will nur dich nicht die Freundschaft.png|Schakalstern sagt Kojotenstern wie er für immer noch für sie empfindet KojotensternvsSchakalstern.png|Schakalstern ist kurz davor Koyotenstern zu überwältigen Walk with me2.png Kojotenstern&Schakalstern.png Kojotenstern&Schakalstern1.png Schackalstern.jpg|Schakalstern im Wald der Finsternis SchakalsternMissingEye.png SchakalsternMissingEye2.png Neun Leben Trivia *Die Autorin gibt bekannt, das er in Kojotenstern verliebt ist *Da Kojotenstern sich aber auf keinen Gefährten einlassen wollte, wurde er verbittert *Der Missbrauch war ein Akt der Verzweiflung und des Wahn um seinen Frust über Kojotensterns frühere Ablehnung zu verarbeiten. *er bereut es Rehjunges getötet zu haben *Eine seiner Enkelinnen wurde nach ihm benannt *Obwohl er im Wald der Finsternis wandelt durfte er Rauchpelz/stern das neunte Leben geben, da sonst das von Kojotenster nicht zu verstehen wäre. Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Junges Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Wald der Finsternis Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Ist es wirklich richtig? Kategorie:By Kojotenpfote Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Charaktere by Kojotenpfote